Falling into Dimensions (beta)
by ThatBloodyFrog
Summary: Amy falls through a time/space vortex, thanks to a certain time-lord. She is saved by two brothers and is dragged into something other than aliens, and how will she return to her own dimension? This is a story I wrote about two years ago and I had decided to do it over since my writing has improved. The original is still out there by the same title, if you're interested. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I made this story**_ **years** _ **ago and felt like doing it over once more. The original is still uploaded under same name added an "alpha." My writing has improved so this one should be more easy to read and less flawed, English, however, is not my first language so excuse my mistakes.**_

 _ **Now then, enjoy the improved story about the Doctor and our lovely hunters:**_

SN: Season 5. Pre. Bloody Valentine. DW: Season 5. Pre. Lodger.

Ch 1.

Sparks blinded them as Amy and the Doctor ran through the hall, followed by the heavy steps and wildly shootings of the Cybermen. Once again the two friends had come in the way of the forcefully converted humans in metal suits, plan.

"Right!" The Doctor exclaimed as another blast fired by the pursuers landed close to them and sent another rain of sparks over them, and filled the air with the scent of burnt metal. Amy turned, but was stopped as the Doctor grabbed her hand. "The other right!" He yelled out of breath and pulled her with him in the other direction. They hurried into a room filled with big machines, blinking lights and buttons. A heaven for a crazed Time-Lord.

After barricading the huge metal door with multiple deadlocks and heavy equipment found close by, the Doctor turned around, putting his sonic-screwdriver into his inner pocket of his tweed jacket. "That should hold them occupied for... a second or maybe two." He smiled not so reinsuring at Amy, who tripped nervous. The Doctor clapped his hands together once and asked. "What's that?" And then pointed at a rather big machine. "Dunno, some sort of converter?" Amy guessed and stepped a bit closer to it, glancing uncomfortable at the door. There were already electronic voices on the other side.

"Nah, it's too big for that." The Doctor answered gesturing towards some other, slightly bigger machines behind the first. He continued to look around the room.

There were a small platform in the centre of the room, surrounded by five large mirrors standing with poles carrying laser pistols, of sorts. Wires snakes across the floor, connected to different machines in the room, mainly the one the Doctor was currently standing by.

The Time-Lord almost danced from one machine to the other, scanning them with his screwdriver, touching every lever or knob, reading meters and numbers on screens then frown more and more as nothing seemed to give the answer he searched for. Amy strolled to a messy desk, hidden in the chaotic room, and looked over its content. Mostly papers with advanced and technical stuff that gave Amy a headache just glancing at it.

"What _is_ this?" The Doctor mused for himself. "It's an dimensional time portal." Amy told and leaned against the desk with a sly smile. "Really?" The Doctor said impressed and walked up to her with a proud strut. "Clever girl." He said and petted her on her orange hair like a parent praising a child. In a smooth movement Amy pulled a blueprint from the desk and showed it to her friend, who pursed his lips and responded simply; "Oh." As he read the name on top of it. "Well, the CyperLeader _did_ mention that he worked on converting every humanoid being in time and space." He continued and then gestured to the machine. "I'm guessing this is how he planned to do it."

The voices outside the barricaded door started sound more demanding. They were now close to be found out so now the Doctor had to hurry up. "Should probably mess with things." He said circling himself once and then clapping his hands together. He took out his beloved sonic and pointed it at what he hoped was the machine's main control panel.

Light flicked on and the room was filled with a loud humming. The laser pistols wiggled a bit before turning their concentrated bean of light into the circle of mirrors, resulting in a pale light emerging from the middle. "Wrong sequence." The Doctor cursed and fiddled with his screwdriver. "Doctor!" Amy cried as the Cybermen had begun to break down the door, making the barricade slowly fall apart.

The door fell, dust and dirt fled away by the impact, the metal men stomped across it, shouting; " _Delete, delete_!" In their monotone mechanical voices. Arm rose to shoot and both alien and companion fled. The Doctor hurried towards the control panel, while Amy disorientated ran towards the newly formed vortex in the middle of the room. "Amy!" The Doctor shouted across the shooting. "Don't get too close to the-" He was cut off Amy was held by the gravity of the bright light, she fell to the ground and was dragged closer to the unknown. "Doctor!" She cried and was blinded as she was swallowed.

The light and loud noise made her dizzy. She felt the force of the vortex pull her in every direction, ripping her clothes to strips. Air seemed to slip from her and she lost consciousness before even reached the end.

With a gasp she finally awoke. The ground was hard against her skin and she sat up. Around her was forest, it was dark and the only light around was the dim shine of the half moon. "It looks like Earth." Amy mumbled and shivered, noticing how very naked she was.

She walked a bit and found an unkempt asphalt road that she started to follow. She rubbed her arms, trying to gain a bit of heat. Something caught her ear, she strained to hear it clearly and the sound seemed to come closer. A thundering motor was in the distance and; _"Is that... AC/DC?"_ Amy thought just as a pair of headlights turned to her. She jumped to the side as a black car almost run her over. The impact on the rough surface broke through her skin and drew blood on her palms and knees.

She heard the car stop and the loud music was shut off, the door opened with a creak and heavy footsteps came towards her. "You alright?" A deep gruff voice sounded. American, Amy noticed. Slowly she turned her head. The stranger was hard to see in the dark, but he was tall with broad shoulders and short hair.

"Yea, sure. A tad cold, maybe." Amy answered with a slightly shaking voice. The stranger took of his jacket and laid it across her shivering shoulders. The fabric was nice and warm against her very cold skin. "What are you doing out here?" He asked and looked her over as she stood up. "Butt naked too. You _do_ realise it's October right?" Amy nodded. "It's a long story." She just said with a faint smile. They walked to the car and Amy admired it for a second. " _A black Impala Chevrolet from 1967._ " She though and faintly remembered a car enthusiast, though his face had disappeared. It made her heart ache for some reason.

"I'm currently staying at a motel down the road here." The stranger explained and pointed with a thumb over his shoulder. "You could call a friend from there." Amy looked him over. He behaved nice, but there was something about him that made her uneasy. "How can I trust you won't harm me?" She asked directly. The stranger laughed. "Yea, naked and alone with a stranger is a bit dangerous." He said and smile. He then proceeded to take out a pistol from the back of his jeans. Amy jerked at bit at the sight. "Know how to use one of these?" He asked and took out the magazine to show her it was full before handing it to her. "Sure." Amy lied before securing the firearm. "I'm Dean, by the way." The stranger introduced with a smile. "Amy." Amy told, returning the smile.

They drove off and Amy had taken her seat behind Dean. "Where are we?" She asked nonchalant. "Gothenburg, Nebraska." Dean answered. "What date?" Amy continued. "October the fourth."

"And the year?" Dean looked at his passenger through the mirror. "2010. Are you alright?" He asked with a frown, getting a nod as response.

At least it was close to her own time. All of time and space and she had the luck of getting stranded in her own time on her own planet. " _All I need now is a way to contact the Doctor._ "

A few minutes passed and they finally pulled into a small parking lot. Amy glanced at the building. "This looks cosy." She muttered sarcastic. "I have stayed at worse, sweetheart." Dean told looking behind her as he backed into a space.

The inside of the motel was not much better. It smelled moist and there was signs of mold in the corners. There was two beds, one messy with clothes and leftover food, the other was made and only had a laptop laying around. Beside the door was a small table with two chairs, it was cluttered with papers, dusty books and empty beer bottles.

"Who are you with?" Amy asked nodded her head towards the beds. "My younger brother." Dean answered and looked around and then mused: "Who should be here." He then took forth a worn duffle bag from under the messy bed. "How about you borrow the bath and then put on these?" He said and laid some clothes on the bed.

The soap stung in the scratches on her hands and knees, but it was nice to get the dirt out, and get warmed up as well.

Afterwards she returned to the bedroom, she still had the pistol in the possession, nudged nicely into the back of the borrowed jeans. Dean was sitting at the small table with the laptop. He turned to look at her and grinned at the bagging clothes. "Not bad." He said sarcastically and Amy stuck her tongue out. She took a seat on the more clean bed. She were about to ask for a phone when there was a rattle of keys by the door and a _huge_ man entered. "Dude, where did you go?" Dean asked throwing his arms out. "Needed beer." The other answered and held up a bag which made a familiar clinking sound of glass. "Stop being so worried, I didn't do anything stupid." He then noticed the redhead. "Hi." He said confused. "Hi, I'm Amy." Amy responded and made an awkward wave with her hand. "Sam." The stranger told and then looked at his brother for answers. "I found her on the way back from getting gas." He explained. "Yea, pretty much saved me." Amy finished. "We were actually just about to figure out her situation." Dean told and Sam sat down on Dean's bed, after moving a box of curly fries aside.

 _ **AN: Hello, thank you for reading this story, hope you enjoy it and are willing to wait for the next chapter. Don't worry, this story is already "written" so it might not be long before the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2.

Amy woke to Sam gently shaking her by the shoulder. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." He called and smiled as she looked at him with a groan. "We are going to have breakfast. Wanna join?" Amy noticed how hungry she were and nodded sleepy.

In the evening before they had talk over what to do with Amy. She had borrowed at cell phone to call the Doctor, but it refused to accept the number to the TARDIS as an actually number, but then again, the Doctor might not even be on Earth at the moment. In the end they decided to sleep, it was late and Amy had been through a lot.

"Nice suit." Amy told as she finally had gotten the sleep out of her eyes. "Yea, Dean and I have a job to do later on." Sam explained. "What sort of job?" She continued. "We're FBI." Amy whistled impressed. "That explains the gun." She stated, lifting her pillow to show the metal.

She returned the pistol to its owner as she sat into the car, then they drove off to a nice little diner. One of those classic American ones that smelled of grease and a big waitress in a cute dress.

"So," Sam started when they got their food. He and Amy had ordered scrambled eggs sided with sausages and toast while Dean enjoyed a beacon sandwich.

"How did you end up the middle of the road, naked?" Sam continued. Amy took a sausage from her plate and hummed. "I doubt you'll believe me." She answered and bit into the delicious meat. "Try us." The brothers said in unison. Amy hummed again and played with her food. "Alright. I fell through a vortex of time and space." The brothers looked confused at her as she unfazed took another sausage into her mouth. "You have to explain that a bit more." Dean stated with a frown. "We were in a fight, the Doctor have a bad habit of ending up in trouble," She explained and Sam rose a hand. "The Doctor?"

"A friend of mine. The one I tried to contact yesterday." Amy told. "Doctor who?" Dean asked, now felling more interested in this strange girl before him. "Just the Doctor." The girl told with a wave of her hand. "Though he would be giddy like a kid for you asking that." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, stuff happened, the Doctor accidently activated a machine and I fell into this vortex and had the possibility to end up anywhere in time and space." Sam and Dean sat silently, digesting what their new friend had told. "Okay." Dean said slowly. "Any way to contact this _doctor_?" Amy shrugged. "I tried calling him, but he could be anywhere. Once he is gone, he cannot be found. Trust me, loads have tried." Dean scratched his head and then stated; "I need some more coffee." He gestured to Sam's empty mug, but the little brother shook his head.

Dean walked to the counter as a lanky young man entered the diner. He hurried up besides Dean and tried to gain the attention of the waitress. Minding his own business, Dean just continued to pour coffee in his mug. He glanced at the stranger. It where a tall skinny guy in a tweed jacket, stumped black pants and a silly butterfly. His thick brown hair was... strange, all floppy. "Excuse me?" He called and finally the waitress had time for him. "What'cha need, hon?" She asked and leaned on the counter. "Well, I am looking for a friend of mine." He explained in a British accent. "It's a pretty Scottish girl. Red hair and really long legs." He spoke in a quick pace and seem unable to keep his hands from flapping around. "Are you the Doctor?" Dean cut in, the weirdo turned surprised at Dean, who calmly sipped from his newly filled mug. "Yes?" He answered. "Have you found my Amy?" Dean pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the booth where his brother was sitting with the lost ginger. "Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed, almost running to her. "Doctor!" Amy answered jumping into his arms. They made a silly dance.

"This is Sam and Dean, they have helped me since I got here." Amy introduced when they returned to the booth. The Doctor smiled and thanked them. "How did you find me?" Amy asked. The Doctor stole a sausage from her plate with a childish grin. "After you disappeared I took the memory core from the machine to bring back with me, before I blew everything up." He smiled proudly. "Then I plugged it into a computer and after three days before I finally found you."

"Amy told she fell through a time vortex." Sam asked, having a hard time following the Doctor's rambling. "Yes, and that was very foolish of you to get so close to it." The Doctor scolded his friend. "Well, I suppose I was the one at fault. I messed up the setting on my screwdriver and activated the machine instead of break it." Amy cut in before the Doctor would ramble again. "Are we going home then?" Her friend bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his head. "What?" Amy insisted. "We can't." He said and quickly continued. "Not yet, at least." He told apologetic. "What? Why not?" Amy turned her body to face her friend. "The TARDIS broke down when I crossed the dimension-"

"I'm in another dimension?" Amy interrupted, hitting her palms against the table, gaining the attention from everyone in the diner. "Yes, but don't worry. The TARDIS is repairing as we speak." The Doctor explained, trying to calm his friend. Sam leaned forward, shifting his eyes between the two. "Dimensions?" He repeated curious. "Yes. Another dimension." The Doctor simply said, then pointed at the suits. "Business men?" He asked. "No, they're FBI." Amy cut in. "Oh, interesting." The Doctor stated excited, resembling a child. "Since we have time to kill, not literally, though that would be interesting just as well, can we tag along?" Dean pursed his lips, trying to keep up with the quick talk. "No, we have a murder investigation so, feds only." He then said with a stiff smile. "No worries." The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing his psychic paper from his inner pocket and flashed it at the two brothers. "FBI, science department. Speciality; everything." He told with a proud voice and smiled. Sam looked stern at his brother who looked a bit nervous. "Well, seems like you can come with then." He didn't sound all that confident anymore.

The four travelled towards the morgue. Sam and Dean was quiet, only muttered a bit among themselves. Amy overheard Sam mention something about taking the Doctor with them. "He is actually FBI." He whispered. Amy started to question if they really were who they said they were.

At the morgue the three of them flashed their badges to the morgue assistant. "She's a student." The Doctor said referring to Amy.

"The police brought him in the day before yesterday." The assistant told, leading them to a cooling chamber. He pulled out the table with the corpse on. Amy moved at bit away and found something else to do than looking at dead strangers.

"XI Lust." Dean read, it was carved into the chest of the departed. "There were three other vics like this one, right?" He asked the assistant who nodded and then went to fetch the papers.

"They were all found in the same abandoned house." The assistant told as he handed out the files. "Do you still have the other bodies?" Sam asked while skimming the papers. "The two of them, the first has been cremated a few days ago." The assistant let the agents to their job and walked away.

Sam looked over his shorter brother's shoulder to read and compare Dean's file with his own. "XIV Art." The Doctor read from his file. "Scratched with a fingernail into the chest of a 28 year old woman." He continued while walking to the agents. "Five of cups, Disappointment." Sam read from his. "On the chest of a 17 year old boy."

III Empress. On a 24 year old woman." Dean read and continued thoughtful; "The marks sound like those from tarot cards." Sam shook his head, looking at the body in front of them. "No, some of them sound wrong." Sam stated. "That is because you are thinking of Waite Rider." The Doctor told, still flipping through the files. "The tarot we are dealing with here are Crowley's deck." The brothers looked confused at each other. "Crowley?" Dean growled. "Yes, Aleister Crowley. A big occultist from the early 1900s. Met him once, he fancied me." The Doctor rambled then gestured to the body. "But why is his cards carved into random people?"

They returned to the motel room and Sam went straight to the laptop on his bed. Dean started to post pictures on the wall and sticky notes with words on. "What do they have in common?" He asked over his shoulder at Sam. "Nothing except they all live here in Nebraska." Sam told, scratching his cheek. "No, victim number two lives out of town. She was only here for a shooting as a model." He looked at Dean who wrote it down a note to stick to the wall, along with the other information. The Doctor stood beside him and scanned the many papers on the wall. "Empress." Amy muttered. She had quietly observed the three work. "What?" The Doctor asked. "She was the one with 'Empress' scratched on, right?" Now everyone looked at her. "She was a model and models tend to be obnoxious and competitive. A real drama _queen._ " The Doctor smiled wide at her. "Clever girl." He said proud. "It fits." Sam told tapping on the computer. "Love often had problems with the other models and at times tried to sabotage them or fight them." He looked at Dean who winked at Amy. "Good work, Red." He said then looked at the wall. "Now, what about the others?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3.

After a long talk and research on the computer the four found a connection between the victims and the inscriptions on their chest. The teen boy was an drug abuser and failed most subjects in school. The woman had spent a lot of time at the doctor, getting all sorts of surgeries and implants to be beautiful and the latest had been with quite a few people by either gender.

"Who or what is the killer then?" The Doctor asked and looked at the others. Dean and Sam shifted and glanced at each other. "We don't know yet." Sam began, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. "Though it might have something to do with the house, since all vics where found there."

"We think it's a ghost." Dean told bluntly, gaining a surprised look from his younger brother. "What? They travel through dimensions, this might not be the weirdest they have encountered." The Doctor and Amy nodded. "Yea, we've seen loads of things." Amy told casually with a shrug.

"How do we get the ghost?" The Doctor asked and clapped his hands together excited. "First we have to figure out who's spirit we are dealing with." Sam explained. "Then we salt and burn their bones." He made it sound so simple. The Doctor had a huge grin on his face and turned half to Amy. "We're hunting a ghost." He whispered and gaped happy. "I know." Amy answered just as eager.

"You're not really FBI, right?" Amy asked the brothers. She had been suspicious about it for a while, but was uncertain. "No, we are hunters." Dean explained. "We find and kill monsters."

"Monsters?" The Doctor repeated, suddenly very interested in the subject. "You know; vampires, werewolves, demons and right now; a ghost." Sam told matter-of-fact. "So basically all the evil under your bed or in the closet is real?" Amy said and pursed her lips. "In this dimension, it would seem." The Doctor quickly said. "I have never met any of those monsters." Amy cleared her throat. "Vampires." She said. "Fish from space."

"And the werewolf you and Rose met in Scotland with Queen Victoria?" Amy persisted and again got a quick response; "An alien virus." Dean looked fairly puzzled by the discussion. "So, in you dimension all the monsters are alien?" He asked. "Correct." The Doctor answered. "You hunted werewolves with Queen Victoria?" Sam cut in. "Yes, well one werewolf. We had loads of fun, but Victoria was a tad pissy at us for lying to her about our names." The Doctor floated into a sense of nostalgia. "I miss that coat." He mused. "How could you-" Dean began, but held his hand up. "Nope, I'm not even gonna ask." The Doctor grinned. "I have a time machine, Dean-o." He told throwing his arms out with pride. "Really?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Yes, she's the TARDIS and she is _beautiful._ She travels to space as well." Sam grinned a bit and nudged his brother. "He talks about his machine like you talk of the impala." He said. "He only need to give it a bad nickname from being you." Again Amy cleared her throat. "He called her 'Old Girl." She smiled sly and the Doctor gawked at her like she just betrayed him, but only for a short moment then they all laughed.

Sam searched on the computer for a while and then finally found the former owner of the abandoned house of death. "A woman called Camille, no surname." He said, gaining everyone's attention. "She was an English Romani. She was presumed to be murdered around the mid 1970s by some guy she had done a reading of. Apparently he had been his wife unfaithful with a man and Camille had revealed it for the wife during the reading." Sam cursed under his breath and looked at Dean. "She was cremated." Dean swore. "Tell me the house is untouched?" Sam scrolled on the pad. "There are only a few things removed, like paintings and other valuables." He said and sighed relived. "Wait, didn't you say we should burn the bones to get rid of the ghost?" Amy cut in confused. "Yea, usually that's how to go, but she is already burned so she is stuck on something else." Sam explained and shut the computer. "We have to find something of import to her and burn that instead." Dean clapped his hands together. "Let's gear up."

With worried faces the two space travelers looked into the back of the dusty car. "That's a lot of weapons." Amy muttered, slightly impressed. The Doctor had a bit of a disgusted look. "How's that going to help against ghost?" Amy asked towards the over sawed shotgun Dean handed Sam. "It's loaded with rock salt." Dean explained showing her the shells. "Want a gun?" Sam asked the Doctor. " _No._ " He answered sharp. "I hate guns." Sam's eyebrows rose to the harsh reaction. "Do you have a different sort of weapon?" Amy asked, peering over Dean, into the trunk. "Sure, iron works too." Dean told and handed her two crowbars. One for her and her friend.

Night crept over them and they took off. "Why are we hunting ghost at night?" Amy asked quietly when they stood in front of the creepy old house. "Let's go." Dean said and he and Sam walked up the poach. Without a word Dean kicked down the door and Sam swooped inside, pointing his shotgun around, making sure nothing was going to jump them.

It was a cosy two-story home decorated with dusty furniture from the 50s-60s. Amy clenched the crowbar a little tighter and looked around. The Doctor scanned the room with his flashlight. "This house is filled with rubbish." He said. "How are we supposed to find that object that binds her?" Sam looked at the stairs. "Dean, you and Amy search upstairs and the Doctor and I search here." Dean nodded and gestured to Amy to follow. "I have seen enough horror to know that this is a bad decision." Amy muttered under her breath. "Don't worry. We are professionals." Dean assured her and gave her a wink. She felt a bit better by it.

Dean emptied a drawer on the floor, it had nothing but moth-eaten clothes. Amy was searching a closet. Suddenly she felt a pain on her chest and a wet feeling. She pulled down in the collar of her shirt and gasped. Her chest was bloodied. "Dean." She called scared and saw he too had blood on his shirt. He came to her and read the words. "Three Swords Sorrow." He then revealed his own chest. "XIII Death." Amy read. They looked at each other and then hurried downstairs.

Sam was studying the Doctors chest as the two others arrived. "You too?" Dean asked, not excepting an answer. "Eight Sword, Interference." Sam read from the Doctor, who looked torn between fear and childish excitement. "Very fitting." Amy stated, trying to humour the situation. "You always have to meddle in everything." She continued and smiled to Dean, hoping to get him to join, but Dean was far from smiling. The colour had left his face as he looked at his little brothers cuts. "XV Devil." Dean read and Sam looked sad and clenched his lips. "Why the face?" The Doctor asked and frowned. "In this dimension, the Apocalypse is on and Sammy here is the Devil's true vessel." Dean explained and sounded a bit angry at the last bit. "So, the Devil is inside you?" Amy asked. "No." Sam quickly responded. "He is using someone else at the moment, but the current vessel is slowly breaking apart as we speak." He paused. "He is waiting for my 'yes' to allow him to possess me and he seems confident that I will." Dean looked more and more furious as Sam spoke. "The Devil needs permission to possess a person?" Amy asked. "All angels need to." Sam said.

Awkward silence filled the room for a moment, then the Doctor slapped his hands together, surprising everyone. "I know what Camille is attached to!" He exclaimed and pointed at everyone's chests. "The Thoth cards!" As the last words crossed his lips, a sudden chill ran through them. The hunters rose their guns and looked alert. "Cold is bad, got it." The Doctor mused and he and Amy scooted closer together.

Sam and Dean was thrown through the air. The older landed on the ground, making the dust fly around and the younger hit a wall hard enough for it to crumble. The Doctor swung forth his sonic-screwdriver and scanned the room. With a flicker a woman appeared out of thin air. She wore a big ragged dress like cliché Romani dress, showing her shoulders, and coins in a scarf around her head. Again she flickered and reappeared right in front of the Doctor. " _Interfere._ " She hissed hoarsely and grabbed him by the throat. Her face was gray and eyes pale, you could almost smell the death just by looking at her.

Amy swung her crowbar and Camille turned to smoke on impact. The Doctor gasped as air returned to him and he leaned his hands on his knees. The brothers ran to them. "We need to find those cards." Sam said, keeping an eye out. "To the bedroom." The Doctor stated and ran to the staircase. "Why?" Sam asked following him together with the two others. "The bedroom is the most personal room in the house, not even guests go there." The Doctor explained. "Most keep their treasures close to the bed."

With Dean in the lead they barged through the door into a small chamber only occupied by a dusty bed and a closet. Amy looked under the bed and the Doctor into the closet, while the brothers stayed guard. They hardly started the search before Camille showed up again, Dean fired the first shot and Sam followed, but her moments was fast and chaotic and therefore made it impossible to make a hit. The hunters spread out and Dean called Camille's attention, giving Sam an opening to shoot her in the back, however, she turned before he pulled the trigger and screamed loudly, shocking him. Amy charged with her crowbar and Camille disappeared. With a cocky smile she looked around on the others. "Professionals you say?" She said to Dean.

"The cards are not in this room." The Doctor told, ruining Amy's teasing. He had managed to search the room as the fight had roamed. "They aren't here."

 _ **AN: Hello, I am reading the original story while writing this and I'm amazed by the bad spelling and bad writing. I really hope this one is better.**_

 _ **I hope that I some day might write a**_ **new** _ **fanfiction, because I'm actually having a blast doing this one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4.

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted and walked into the middle of the dusty bedroom. He repeatedly palmed himself on the forehead while chanting; "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He then turned to the others. "She had the cards with her when she was murdered. She was in the middle of a reading." He told excided, but the others just looked tired at him. "Down we go." The Doctor said and quickened past them. "Is he always like that?" Dean asked Amy as they followed. "Yup, always." Amy answered.

Back at the first floor, Camille returned. She threw Dean at the wall and started to choke Sam. " _Devil._ " She said. Shots fired, but Camille teleported in front of Dean, hitting the smoking shotgun out of his hands. "It's like she _knows_ our every move." Sam stated as he steadied his gun. "Well, she _was_ a psychic." The Doctor told and then frowned. He turned to Amy. "Though, you don't seem to have any problems hitting her." He mused and then looked at the ghost, currently choking Dean. "You are not supposed to be here. You are from another dimension." The Doctor laughed and with new energy, Amy charged Camille with a raised crowbar.

"Sam, you and Amy keep the ghost busy." The Doctor said. "Dean and I will search and locate those bloody cards." Sam nodded understanding and the Doctor hurried to Dean who was lying on the floor from when Amy saved him. "Come along, Dean." He said and pulled the hunter to his legs. "We've got a plan." Dean rubbed his sore neck and did as asked and followed the other out the room.

Amy and Sam was left in the room with the ghost, and Camille was not happy. The moment after the Doctor and Dean had left, she teleported up front of Sam and screamed; " _Devil!_ " Then she hit him hard in the chest, making him fly across the floor. She then swept the gun to the other side of the room. Amy ran towards the ghost, ready to bash her with the crow bar, but Camille coked her head in a disturbing angle and looked dead at her. Amy froze and the ghost hissed; " _Sorrow._ " She flickered for a moment. " _Why are you so sad?_ "

"I'm not." Amy answered and took a step forward. " _You are. You have lost someone dear._ " Camille leaned her head confused to the side. " _I see. You have forgotten._ " A maniac laugher followed and Amy swung the crowbar, but Camille flickered and came close to the scared girl. " _I see your future now._ " She whispered hoarse and led her bony fingers through Amy's long orange hair. " _The lost will return._ " She said and suddenly grabbed Amy by the throat. " _And it will_ kill _you._ " A gunshot echoed and the spirit turned to smoke. Sam had crawled to his shotgun while Camille had been occupied with Amy. "Are you alright?" Sam asked as he hurried to her. "Yea." Amy lied almost soundless. Sam could see through her and laid his long arms around her in a hug.

Camille returned again and flew quickly towards the two. Still with and arm around Amy, Sam pointed his gun at the spirit, but before he got to pull the trigger, Camille screamed and flames ate her like paper. A bright light emerged and then she was gone. "She won't return." Sam told and looked at Amy. "The Doctor and Dean found the cards." He caressed her hair and she smiled relived.

Heavy steps approached and a well known voice called. "Amelia?" The Doctor hurried to his friend who let go of Sam and hugged the Doctor. "What happened?" He asked the younger hunter. "Camille said some scary things. I think Amy took it a bit hard." Sam told. "Don't worry Pond." The Doctor said. "We'll rest up and tomorrow we return home."

They returned to the motel. Everyone was tired and hardly spoke to each other. Amy went to the brothers' room too calm down while the Doctor would get them their own. She sat on Dean's messy bed and watched TV, or tried. She kept remembering Camille's words. "How are you holding up?" Dean asked and sat down beside her. Sam, who was on his computer, turned to see her. She sighed and looked at her hands. "I feel a lot better, yea." She told. "I sense a 'but'." Dean stated. "But I can't help but think of what she said to me. That I lost someone." Amy looked at Dean. "If I really try, I sense that I have forgotten a big part of my life." Subconsciously she nudged her ring finger. Dean squeezed her shoulder. "Don't force yourself. It'll come to you. I'm sure." The girl smiled at the brothers. The Doctor barged into the room and leaned on the doorframe with a grin. "Ready to turn in for the night?" He asked and twirled a key on his index finger.

 ** _AN: Hey, apologies for the late update. I recently started on medication and have been in bed because it made me nauseated. I started watching a TV-series and... well, basically I forgot... There are one last chapter left and I'll try to be quick to write it this time._**


End file.
